


Stuck in Fog City

by suspicious_saxophone13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspicious_saxophone13/pseuds/suspicious_saxophone13
Summary: The Doctor and Amy arrive in San Francisco, only to find that they are stuck! Unfortunately, they have landed in the middle of a global pandemic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stuck in Fog City

The Doctor kicked the inside of the TARDIS with the ball of his foot and huffed, clearly frustrated. “You know,” he addressed his fiery companion, “I really don’t like being stuck in one place.”

“Well that’s obvious,” replied Amy, hopping down to where the Doctor was slumped against the wall. 

“Hey, maybe some fresh eyes would do you some good. What exactly is wrong with her?”

“The flow of artron energy from the Prime Eye of Harmony to Point Zero, which powers the TARDIS, is being disrupted. A massive blast of ultra high-energy gamma rays overwhelmed the functions of the Receptor Antenna, and--.” 

Noticing the increasingly bewildered expression spreading across Amy’s face, he cut himself off. 

“It’s too complicated to explain, but essentially the TARDIS won’t fly. She’s refusing to budge.”

Knowing he could be a bit stubborn, Amy treaded carefully. “It’s not so bad...We’ve landed in San Francisco! I’ve always wanted to come here, anyway!”

“I suppose we should make the best of it…” The Doctor’s mood immediately brightened, and he sprang up from his position on the floor. “You know, Americans always rave about how amazing the sourdough is here. What do you say? Up for a trip to Boudin Bakery?”

“Obviously,” replied Amy, smiling. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

The door to the TARDIS creaked open as Amy peaked her head out. “Uhhh…Doctor? Where are all the people? I thought San Francisco was supposed to be, like, way over populated.”

Amy stepped out onto the trash ridden street to further examine the situation, with the Doctor not far behind. A brightly colored flyer hastily taped to a storefront window caught her eye. It read “Due to COVID-19, we are closed until further notice. Please visit our website to order books online. Stay safe, stay inside, and don’t stop reading!”

The Doctor snatched the flyer from its original position and held it up to the light. He muttered something under his breath and shook his head. “I should have known. This was bound to happen eventually.”

“What are you talking about?” replied Amy, confused.

“It has finally arrived,” the Doctor said dramatically. “The thing that will end the human race as they know it. A pandemic.”

“A pandemic? What year is it, 3050?”

The Doctor sighed. “No, I’m afraid it’s only April. 2020.”

As they looked out to the horizon, wind whistled through the ominously empty streets. What a great time to be stuck in the City, Amy thought sarcastically.


End file.
